Human Readiness Committee
The Human Readiness Committee was a Bio-Morph based group created as a means to see if humanity was worthy of uplifting by the Bio Administration after being founded in what is called the Sol system in the late 1840's. The concept of a readiness committee is nothing new as it was considered during the early imperial era for the pami and marduk until it was set aside by Sero Fera, who was in favor of full contact. The group can be traced back to 1848 as the Earth Exploration Committee under the leadership of then-named Pasha and was formally to operate from 1848 to 1850 within a 2-year approximate time. The group was converted as the 1st Psyche Regiment following the beginning of the First Galactic War in 1849 as it spread. Later as it escalated the 140 Bio-Morph's repelled a skeke regiment from entering the system, saving the human race from extinction. Shortly after hostilities ended, the Cyrus-Instan Agreement, a secretive treaty made between Anshan Cyrus and Instan Orim of their respective empires was made. Demarcating the systems borders. Pasha was stripped of his authorization to explore the system when Cyrus signed the Self-Determination Act's 1854 protocol. A move he and his colleagues fought vigorously against. The Sol system and Earth, marked as the homeworld of humanity, were given an official protectorate status without humanity's knowledge by the successor state of the Bio-Morph Empire: the Bio Administration. From then on the system's state remained strictly in the responsibility of the Administration to ensure it's security as a Trust Territory. The human race was labeled as a non-spaceflight species some time after. In 1898 Pasha's authorization was re-granted by ascendant leader Anshan Cyrus of the Bio Administration and then the Galactic Administration, albeit in secret, to explore the Sol system and the Earth. He gathered all members of the 1st Psych Regiment from the First Galactic War along with several volunteers to resume where he left off in 1848. The committee ran from 1900 until 2000, a full century to study. Between this time many events would shape the Readiness opinion. History The Sol Question Upon Earth and humanity's discovery, the solar system was placed under morphist protection. At the time, decolonization was well underway. Humans being discovered left Cyrus to close the border from all species minus the EEC already there. The FGW that started made matters worse. When the main skeke command received word about the system itself and sent a regiment to secure it, the EEC repelled the attack. They stayed for the duration of the war. With political instability, such as the Morph Schism of 1866, affecting the morphs resulting from the FGW's aftermath, Cyrus placed the system under strict quarantine to prevent anyone from knowing it's secrets. Pasha was stripped of his clearance to continue the EEC's mission and went into exile. For the remainder of the 19th century, the system remained under the Bio Administration as a protectorate. Under the provisions of the Cyrus-Instan Agreement, it would be self-governing system although it's foreign affairs and military would be maintained under Cyrus. To ensure it's security with the Administration, a small portion of Epione's overall economic output, was controversially allocated to fund it's preservation. With only Cyrus, Pasha, the EEC personnel who were there, and Instan until his death, knowing of it's true nature. In 1888, it's borders were expanded to incorporate the human-named Alpha Centauri system (colloquial name: Rigil Kent). Hunyago imperial naming conventions give it two official names: Morph Protectorate of Earth and the Sol or simply Morphist Sol. Despite the protectorate's legality, the system came under scrutiny from anti-morph governments who called it a 'staging ground for a imperial revival.' in response to the Sol having it's borders expanded. Hostilities before this regarding the status of the Sol system were nothing recent. The governments of Enlil and Ninlil have attempted on many occasions to negotiate it's transfer as a GA-administered system but this was turned down every time it was brought up. In 1890, the government of Enlil sent an expeditionary force to relieve it from morph hands. Annexing the neighboring Alpha Centauri system after forcing the garrison to surrender. This led to a conflict that became known as the Sol War (or the Preservation War). Fought between an alliance consisting of the Enlilian Republic, the Ninlilian Federation, and some anti-morph volunteers against the Bio Administration. To everyone's surprise, Epione came to the aid of Cyrus' Administration. Sending former inhabitants of Mergen, and former EEC members, to assist the defense. With this unexpected help, the war ended in just three months when the pami and yotha were forced to surrender. Cyrus kept the terms of the Sol Accords in favorable terms for the pami and yotha as he did not want to compromise future attempts of reconciliation. Both the Enlilian Republic and Ninlilian Federation recognized morphist sovereignty over the Sol system. Promising to never annex it ever again. However, both did not cease their concerns over it's status as a 'morph territory'. To prevent other disturbances from reaching it, Cyrus doubled it's patrols near the border and extended the quarantine mandate for another 63 years. Even with the Sol War ending in a victory for the morphs, the conflict put the secrecy of humanity in danger. No matter how long humanity would need to become space-faring, Cyrus knew the protectorate's legitimacy would not last forever. Fearing another conflict could spark over it. Within the terms of the Sol treaty, several space stations were placed along the border to ensure no foreign presence entered. Members All Bio-Morph's initially started as pairs in the year 1900 when there were only 77 independent area's at this time. As the century went forward and new countries formed, most split from their partner to emigrate to these new countries and/or colonies. Each Bio-Morph took upon a human-based name of their chosen ethnic identity and profession. By June 2000 most had evacuated from their respective posts from dissatisfaction of human nature. At the end of the study deadline, all Bio-Morph explorers retreated to the First Contact position in a manor located in the city of Silkeborg. Africa - 53 Bio-Morph's - All evacuated Asia - 44 Bio-Morph's - All evacuated Europe - 47 Bio-Morph's - All evacuated North America - 27 Bio-Morph's - All evacuated Oceania - 14 Bio-Morph's - All evacuated South America - 12 Bio-Morph's - All evacuated List of Members by continent and country This is a list of Bio-Morph's referred by their human name and country of choosing. The name of their originating country may use the former colonial era or self-chosen designation due to the world state at the time of their arrival since 1848. Europe * Hans Bayer of Germany * Pasha Kierkegaard of Denmark * Herman Ignaas of the Netherlands * Sasha Zoltán of Hungary * Edel Herz of Austria * Paien Urbain of France * Ivanov Stephashin of Russia * Clarissa Ida Sandra of Portugal * Leonard Hubert of Poland * Carrington Wells of the United Kingdom * Pablo Edgardo of Spain * Edmonda Gemma of Italy * Bura Tatjana of Croatia * Kai'ssi Jousáhkká of Norway * Betha Cathleen''' of Ireland * Pontus Sander of Sweden * Paskal Nikola of Macedonia (F.Y.R.O.M) * Deborah Delphine of Switzerland * Dagmar Vilma of Finland * Octavian Vasile of Romania * Miangola Joy Bridget of Luxembourg * Unnsteinn Cecil of Iceland * Tristine Fanny Lou of Belgium * Olga Marichka of Ukraine * Yoan Ognya and Mila-2 of Bulgaria * Hana Mirsada of Bosnia and Herzegovina * Nenad Ritko of Serbia * Nasprotovati Otrok of Slovenia * Clauda Tegeirian of Greece * of Latvia * Radomila Kazimir of the Czech Republic * Havel Kazimir of Slovakia * Jetmir Konstandini of Albania * Wenza Kekkin of Malta * Bahumila Lojka of Belarus * Rasmus Kasper of Estonia * Karolis Laima of Lithuania Asia * Bahadur Behnam of Persia (Iran) * Chandra Kanti of the British Raj (India) * Parminder Param of Pakistan * Huan Li of China * Malik Karim and Yusra Karim of Arabia (Saudi Arabia) * Binh Chi Due of Vietnam * Aban Émile of the Lebanon * Vincent Rehan of the Sheikhdom of Kuwait (Kuwait) * Malem Rasis of Afghanistan * Aung-Mon Su of Burma (Myanmar) * Karil Nazik of Turkey * Noa Shira of Southern Syria (Israel) * Jawl Wisaal of Syria * Gulshat Eda of Turkmenistan * Rawan Hassan Zander of Jordan * Ubon Suda of Thailand (Siam) * Kuwat Wahyu of the Dutch East Indies (Indonesia) * Wasim Zurhayr of Qatar * Royette Ziegfred of the Philippines * Kaiya Nozomi of Japan * Xanthea Sonakshi of Yemen * Nam-Jun Ssang of South Korea (Korea) * Min-Hwan Ssang of North Korea (Korea) * Danang Gunter of Malaysia * Zarya Zamfira of Uzbekistan * Zabel Patil of Armenia * Tamerlan Farid of Azerbaijan * Erdelan Gehwer of Mesopotamia (Iraq) * Rani Rachna Ruma of Bangladesh * Chathura Shanilka of Ceylon (Sri Lanka) * Fatema Amal of Bahrain * Vasil Bagrat of Georgia * Daryush Namvar of Tajikistan * Basim Mansoor of Oman * Rodosthenis Karga of Cyprus * Bolat Zhuldyz of Kazakhstan Africa * Lalla Sylvie le Bescond of Algeria * Richard Kennedy of Southern Rhodesia (Zimbabwe) * Kadri Nero Qadir of Libya * Kamilah Bomani of Egypt * Okwute Zaki of Nigeria * Tarek Omar of Morocco * Nyamekye Qamar of the Gold Coast (Ghana) * Izem Tamalut Merin of Tunisia * Rama Keita of Mali * Nya Constant of Chad * Kalenga Benedict Kalala of the Congo Free State (DRC) * Duursaam Ricardo of South Africa * Wellars Gahiji of Rwanda * Gloria Nyabenda Thalia of Burundi * Yasmiin Xoriyo of Somalia * Zymen Tagasalo of Mauritania * Yohannes Teluk of Sudan * Mweene Chipo of Zambia * Legesse Gedeyon of Ethiopia (Abyssinia) * Dinari Vilho of Namibia North America * Jerry Somers of the United States of America * Thomas Elliot of Canada * Yolanda Ana Maria of Mexico * Floriano Charo of Cuba * Gino Santiago Miles of El Salvador * Kendal Kirby of Panama South America * Valentina Sara of Chile * Maria Karen of Colombia * Angela Karen of Venezuela * Belu Tatiana Lucas of Argentina * Régulo Jorge Estevão of Brazil * Ximenez Toltecatl of Peru * Jenaro Luis Quisbert of Bolivia * Vargas Geovanny of Ecuador * Enzo Luis of Uruguay Oceania * Sebastion Arlo of New Zealand * Zara Harper of Australia * Maraia Sereana of Fiji Human members The organization itself has gone out of its way to introduce human members despite the fact one of it's main goals is to remain secret as they study humanity. * Hnazant Maral - Biologist * Carlito Erasmo - Social worker * Grizela 'Agnus' Senga - Homo-sapien insights * Ibram Massoud - Business magnate * Ksenya Masha - Engineer * Hiroshi Makoto - Religious insights Equipment All members of the Human Readiness Committee are equipped with weapons of choice. Some within the group use Administration Basher pistols or rifles. More importantly a standard issue forearm device that functions as the following: * Long-range teleporter - Allows members to teleport from anywhere on the planet and to the Transvaal orbiting Jupiter * Shielding - Prevents injury from weapons fire. Requires recharge * Stealth Camouflage - Cloaking ability used to either avoid detection or infiltrate area's * Hacking - The device hacks into electronics such as security systems, camera's, etc * Communicator - Let's member's talk to one another anywhere in the solar system * Scanner - Allows examination of objects such as minerals or DNA samples * Self destruction - Destroys all traces of anything nearby including body * Flag patch - The official flag of the country where the Morph resides/represents is worn on the left or right shoulder. While used for symbolic purposes at first glance, they really hold biometric data for their bearers. Including historical data of the country. Because of their importance to the organization, they were made extremely durable against all types of damage Events participated in World War I and World War II The most notable conflict nearly all members were involved were the first two World Wars. The First World War in the early 1910's where most Bio-Morph's were conscripted while those in the non-conscripted countries remained home to avoid involving themselves in conflict. Some were incarcerated for their opposition to the war as a result of this. The Second World War during the early to mid 1940's against the Axis powers, particularly Nazi Germany's racial policy, in what was seen as the grievous insult one race could do to itself. All Bio-Morph's were encouraged to join the Allied powers to fight against the Axis by order of the Committee leader Pasha Kierkegaard. By the end of the war, 97% of the group's members contributed to the Allied war effort against the Axis powers. It was seen as a worldwide civil war. * Pasha Kierkegaard - Collaborated with the Danish Resistance movement during the occupation of Denmark * Hans Bayer von Boer - Lost his two Jewish children to the Holocaust, acted as an Allied mole within the SS * Carrington Wells - Present during D-Day in the Omaha sector * Jerry Somers - Present during D-Day in the Omaha sector and was involved with the Dachau liberation reprisals * Kaiya Nozomi - Secret Allied spy for the United States. Would go on to survive the Atomic bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. * Clarissa Ida Sandra - Aided in the rescue of Jews during Portugal's neutrality * Herman Ignaas - Collaborated with the Dutch Resistance during the occupation of the Netherlands * Lala Leonie - Member of the French Expeditionary Corps during the Italian Campaign including Operation Torch. Also participated in the Normandy landings. * Ivanov Stepashin - Participated in the Battle of Stalingrad and Battle of Berlin * Leonard Hubert - Member of the Council to Aid Jews (Żegota) * Thomas Elliot - Present during D-Day in the Juno sector and the Battle of the Scheldt * Pablo Edgardo - Was a Spanish Maquis against the Vichy regime in France and Nazi Germany * Royette Ziegfred - Collaborated with the Philippine resistance against the Japanese occupation and assisted the U.S. re-capture * Hunter Atlas - Participated in the North African Campaign * Binh Chi Due - Việt Minh member against the Japanese and Vichy French in French Indochina. * Zara Harper - Assisted Ziegfried with the liberation of the Philippines and participated in the Borneo Campaign * Sebastion Arlo - Participated with Hunter Atlas in the North African Campaign * Huan Li - Participated in the Burma Campaign * Okwute Zaki - Assisted with Huan Li in the Burma Campaign * Paien Urbain - Collaborated with the French resistance against the Vichy regime * Bahadur Behnam - Although Iran declared neutrality until the Anglo-Soviet invasion, Behnam assisted Carrington as a British soldier under his command Philanthropy Endeavours Most of Bio-Morph's have usually preferred to remain as middle to low-class citizens in their respective countries of choosing while keeping large fortune. Keeping in line with the interventionist leaning as they did after the First Galactic War. Most efforts to alleviate the suffering of those poverty, sickness, illiteracy, homelessness, etc. While the Bio-Morph's of Germany, Algeria, Kuwait, Lebanon, and Denmark furthered their attachment to Earth by marrying a human and/or adopting children of less fortunate backgrounds, their may have been more who followed in the others' steps of full integration. Additional notes * In actuality, their are approximately 195 countries as of South Sudan's independence in 2011. Since the organization acts from 1898 to 2000, the countries that gained independence during the 21st century such as '''East Timor (2002), Montenegro (2006), Kosovo (2008), and South Sudan (2011) are not listed. Below are other territories not considered sovereign nations and so on. ** Taiwan is not listed. The island acted as the legal China under the name of "Republic of China" from 1945 until losing it's UN membership in 1971 to mainland China. ** The Palestinian area's of the West Bank and Gaza Strip although not listed are represented by countries that border those two regions. ** Greenland became a part of the Danish Realm in 1953. In 1979 Denmark granted Greenland home rule. With being granted self-rule in 2008. ** Western Sahara '''gained independence from Spain in 1975 has been listed as a Non-self-governing territory since 1963. From 1970 onward has been embroiled in conflict. ** '''Crimean Peninsula is shown on the map above to still be a part of Ukraine as it has yet to be annexed by Russia. Category:Dantanius' Content Category:Original Content Category:Testament: Purity Category:Organization